Please Hear Me, Gav
by xUSUK
Summary: Sometimes you love someone, but it doesn't turn out the way you want. Sometimes you need to give them up, but you aren't ready.
1. Chapter 1

Michael snuck out of his room with a giggling Gavin behind him. The door slowly creaked open, making the Jersey boy flinch slightly as he looked over to Gavin as a sign for him to be quiet. After a second of making sure his parents were sleeping, he finished opening the door. He let out a small breath of relief before he motioned for Gavin to follow him down the hall.

"Mi-cool-"Gavin began, tapping Michael's shoulder lightly.

"Shh!"

"Mi-cool!"

"Shut the hell up, Gavin!" Michael called out, but it came out louder than he had expected.

"I was going to tell you that your mum-" Gavin was cut off when the hallway light had turned on, causing the hallway to fill with a quick and blinding light. They both froze and tensed up as they looked down the hall to see Michael's parent's door beginning to open. Gavin gave a small squawk of surprise before he pulled Michael's shirt and rushed back to the Jersey boy's room. They quickly scrambled to Michael's bed, occasionally pushing and shoving each other out of the way to beat the other to the bed.

They got under the covers a second before Michael's mother opened the door. The room was slowly flooded with light, and the light beam had ever so kindly landed on Michael's face. Michael took that as an opportunity to open his eyes and glance over to his mom, speaking with the best, fake, groggy voice he could muster. "…Mom?" He asked weakly before he whined and closed his eyes. "Lemmie sleep…" He murmured quietly, sighing and rolling over so that he was facing Gavin.

"Michael," His mother began, sighing, "Gavin is horrible at being quiet in certain situations." She commented with a grumble, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame. Gavin stifled a laugh and Michael looked over to the Brit next to him. "Gavin, you fucking idiot!"

"Language." Michael's mother warned, raising an eyebrow at the boys, though they couldn't see it with only her silhouette. Gavin burst out in laughter, "I'm sorry, Mi-cool!" He apologized quietly, covering his mouth with his hands. Michael's mother chuckled weakly and shook her head. "Just go to bed, you two. You were supposed to be in bed an hour ago." She said, rubbing her eyes softly to hope to rub the tiredness from her eyes. Michael groaned, "Fiiiiine." He said with a sigh, laying back down and looking over to Gavin next to him.

"Good night, boys."

"Good night." The boys both replied in sync before the Jersey mother closed the door and went back to bed. Michael sighed, rolling over to his back before he looked up to the black ceiling. "Hey, Mi-cool?" He heard a quiet British voice call from beside him. He looked over to Gavin, tilting his head, "Yeah, Gav?"

"…We'll be able to do this in a few years, right?" Gavin asked, closing his eyes with a tiny sigh to relax him. Michael only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the question. "What the hell do you mean?" He asked, removing his glasses and putting them on the night stand beside him.

"Like," Gavin began, moving his mouth to try and turn his question into the correct words, "when we're older, we can still sleep together, right?"

Michael groaned and chuckled. "Dude, you make it sound like we're fuckin' each other." Gavin only blushed and lightly smacked Michael's arms. "You know that's not what I meant. I mean that we get to have sleepovers and play video games together and… and just be best friends…" He murmured with a hint of sadness in his voice. Michael easily caught the sad tone and quickly looked back over to Gavin. "…Yeah, we can. I promise, Gav. We can still have sleepovers and all that." He promised the Brit, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Gavin smiled widely and sighed happily, "Good night, Mi-cool."

"Good night, Gav. You're my boy."

**"****Gavin, please…"**


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin looked up from the swing set when he heard footsteps approaching him. He easily noticed that they were seventh graders, and to his despair, he was a sixth grader. The only thing that bugged him about it was that the seventh graders always found their fun by picking on the younger students. These three people normally only bugged Gavin when Michael wasn't around. It rarely happened, but it happened.

Michael was with his friends on the other side of the park playing basketball. He didn't want to leave Gavin alone over there, but the Brit had insisted and promised that he'd be okay. The games were never long because they always ended up with teams arguing or claiming that the other was cheating. When the first person had pointed a finger towards another boy and yelled, Michael quickly left. He hated it when they argued, mostly because he got in trouble for blowing his lid and normally punching someone. He quickly went over to the swing set where he had left Gavin, and froze when he saw Cody going over and poking at Gavin. As usual, the Brit only looked down and murmured something about the other leaving him alone.

Michael gave a small growl in the back of his throat and marched up to the three. "Cody!" He yelled, and the boy quickly turned towards Michael. Cody only snickered, "Come here to save your princess?" He asked with a snarky tone, and Michael rolled his eyes. Trevor, a stalky and tall brunet chuckled at the remark, and Michael only rolled his eyes. "I just want you to fuck off and leave Gavin alone."

Gavin quickly looked up and bit his bottom lip. He disliked it when Michael would try and protect him. It only got the Jersey boy in trouble. Michael was once suspended for almost a week because he had punched some guy in fourth grade. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud thump hit the floor. He gave a small gasp when he found Cameron, Cody's side kick, on the floor. "M-Micool, don't!" He warned quietly before he got up quickly and went to Michael's side.

"I only pushed him." Michael replied sourly, glaring up and Cameron. "Y-You're overreacting…" He said quietly, and looked at Michael. Michael turned to face Gavin and frowned, "No, I'm not! They pick on you every day. They always start at poking you with remarks, but it normally end up with pushing and hitting." Gavin, sadly, had to admit that it was true. Once he was too upset to go to their next class that he faked an injury to stay at the nurse's. Even if they didn't get to hit him, they said things that stabbed through him badly. "Mi-cool…"

"Listen to your girlfriend, Jones. Don't want you getting in trouble again." Trevor mocked as Cameron reassembled himself and got up. Michael shot a glare over to the trio, and Trevor's smirk faded slightly. They all knew what Michael was capable of, though they usually tried to ignore it. "Shut the fuck up, Trevor, you piece of shit. I swear to god I'll-"

"Michael Jones!"

All of the boys looked over where the voice came from, and Michael groaned when he saw the monitor storming her way over. "Dammit…" Michael murmured under his breath. The lady grabbed Michael's arm and glared at him. "What on earth did you just say to Mister Bradford?" She asked hoarsely, giving Michael's arm a small tug. Michael, in no mood to mess around, gave an innocent smile. "I saaaaiid; 'Shut the fuck up, Trevor, you piece of shit'. I was going to continue, but you decided to _strut_ on over here, and interrupt me." He replied, smiling wider and more innocent.

The woman's eye twitched at Michael's reply, tugging Michael's arm again and this time, bringing him across the playground and into the building. Gavin looked over at the trio in front of him, and quickly ran after the woman. He found them in the halls and quickly ran towards them. When the monitor saw Gavin, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Gavin, it's not time to go in yet. Go back out." She demanded, but Gavin shook his head. "I-I want to go with Michael."

Michael gave a small smile as if to say 'it's a lost cause'. Gavin looked at Michael but his attention was brought back to the monitor when she snapped at him. "Go back outside, Gavin!" She snapped again quickly, and Gavin flinched at how loud she had been. He looked back over to Michael, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Gav… go back outside." He was pulled by the monitor before he turned back to Gavin. "Oh- and don't forget; you're my boy."

**"Gavin, come on… please hear me…"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe this, Mi-cool?" Gavin chirped happily. "We actually finished our first year of high school!" He walked out of class with Michael after their last day, making their way out of the school yard. "Mi-cool?" Gavin repeated, noticing that the Jersey boy wasn't really paying attention to him. Instead, the other was looking around suspiciously. "…Micool!" He snapped, nudging Michael's side and making him snap back into reality.

"Huh?" Michael asked, making Gavin pout.

"I was talking to you, Micool…"

Michael turned towards Gavin as they walked, "Uh, what's up?" He asked finally, but still looked around as if he was watching for something. And Gavin knew exactly what- er, who. "They won't be here."

"How do you know?" Michael asked a little snappier than he wanted, looking over at Gavin with a glare. Gavin was taken aback by that question, and he just looked down at the floor.

"I…I just know…"

"Gavin, they have caught you walking alone almost every day since I found out." Michael replied, his voice getting softer with worry. "S-Seriously, Gavin…" He murmured quietly, "I'm worried." He muttered under his breath, motioning towards multiple bandages and band aids sticking on Gavin's skin. The Brit even had some purple blotches on his pale skin.

Gavin looked down again and shuffled his feet lightly while they walked. "I… Well, they don't normally pick on me when you're around…" He admitted quietly, tightening the grip on his backpack strap. "Besides, they've backed off more anyway. They used to be worse." He said quieter, knowing it was all a lie to himself, just like it was one to Michael.

"You know that's a lie." Michael said firmly, shaking his head out of anger. Michael easily noticed that Gavin got quiet after that. He hated being snappy with the Briton, but when people picked on and messed with Gavin, he would get protective. I mean, he's Gavin's best friend- he has to protect him. Gavin was just too nice and too… Gavin. People often took advantage of him, and it took all of Michael's strength to not punch them in the face for doing that.

"…I just don't want you to worry."

Michael stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Gavin. "How can I not?" Those words came out often. Like when Michael was dared by Ray to go and rig the bathroom in some way, but Gavin had told him not to. Or the time when Michael was bet by Geoff that he could eat a triple ice cream Sunday in ten minutes when they went to Baskin Robins during spring break. 'But Gav, how could I not?' "You're sick, Gavin. Because of them. You're always weak and coughing because of the bruising they've done on your ribs. Do you think I can just forgive them for doing that to you?"

"I mean… Agh, just never mind, Micool." Gavin murmured under his breath, kicking a pebble that was in front of his shoe. So much for a nice last day of school.

Michael sighed, "Gavin," he began, "you're my boy, remember? I'm yours, and you're mine. We're best friends. We made that pact when we were little. We said we'd watch out for each other, right?" He asked, giving Gavin a small, but soft glare.

"Yes, we did… but… I just don't want you to think too much about me." Gavin muttered quietly, taking a glance up to Michael nervously.

Michael just sighed and grabbed Gavin's arm. "Look, it's Friday, and we're out of school. Let's just go home and play videogames until we pass out. Is that okay?" He asked, nudging Gavin's ribcage lightly. Gavin hesitated a second before he looked up with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds top."

"C'mon, let's go." Michael murmured with a smile and motioned to keep going forward. They quickly began to go back to Michael's house, the previous conversation long since gone.

"Hey, Gav, you won't forget, right?"

"Forget what?"

"That you're my boy?"

"I won't."

**"Don't leave me… Gavin, you idiot…"**


End file.
